10pages) 8 (3) Research Design and MethodsJ. 9 (4) Literature Cited ; 16 (5) Human Subjects Research (Required if Item 9 on the Face Page is marked "Yes") N/A (6) Data and Safety Monitoring Plan (Required if Item 9c on the Face Page is marked "Yes" and a Phase I, II, or III clinical trial is proposed) N/A (7) Vertebrate Animals (Required if Item 10a on the Face Page is marked "Yes") N/A c. Respective Contributions 18 d. Selection of Sponsor and Institution 18 e. Responsible Conduct of Research 19 Section 2 [unreadable] Sponsor Biographical Sketch (Form Page 7) 20-22 Research and Training Support/Previous Trainees (Form Page 8) " 23 Facilities and Commitment Statement (Form Page 8) 23 Training Plan, Environment, Research Facilities 24 Number of Fellows/Trainees to be Supervised 29 Applicant's Qualifications and Potential 29 Human Subjects N/A Vertebrate Animals N/A Checklist (Form Page 9) 31 Section 3 [unreadable] References (Minimum of 3) (See instructions for submission of references) List full name, institution, and department of individuals submitting reference letters. Dr. Lara S. Kallander, GlaxoSmithkline Pharmaceutical, Medicinal Chemistry Department Dr. Robert Ross, University of Puerto Rico, Cayey Campus, Biology Department and RISE Program Dr. Dwayne Simmons, Washington University School of Medicine in Saint Louis, Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences Other Items (list): Personal Data Page for Fellowship Applicants Section 4 [unreadable] Appendix (3 collated sets. No page numbering necessary. Not to exceed 3publications; 2 for predoctoral candidates.) D Check if Appendix is included PHS416-